


明天你是否依然愛我

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: -breddy 無差「Brett，早安。」「……你是誰？」
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	明天你是否依然愛我

1.

「Brett，早安。」  
「……你是誰？」

2.

事情發生得很突然，沒有人知道為什麼，Brett突然就患病了。

冬季的澳洲罕見地飄起細雪，Eddy替床上的Brett披上外套，他不自在地躲開了，又問了一次：「你是誰？」  
「我是Eddy Chen，你可以叫我Eddy，我是你的愛人；你叫Brett Yang，今年27歲，是一名音樂家。這是你失憶的第365個早晨，第366次問我是誰。」

3.

Brett的病說來奇怪，他只能保持24小時的記憶，每晚午夜鐘響後便會遺忘前一天所有內容。這實在是很弔詭的事情，不是嗎？但它就是發生了，任何醫生都解釋不了原因。  
Eddy曾為他跑遍世界各地，見過無數名醫和權威，而他們總是只告訴他兩個字：等待。Brett的大腦沒有出現任何損傷，也從未經歷過重大意外或大病，現階段或許唯有等待才能盼見轉機。

Eddy從抽屜中取出相冊遞給Brett：「這是我們高中時的照片，這是我，而你在這裡……後面是我們第一次參與演出的照片，我們都是小提琴手，喏，你看這張，你還是首席。」  
他沒有理會困惑的Brett，自顧自的說下去：「還有這個，這是我們23歲在一起那天你拍的照片，後面還有合照，你可以看看。」  
Brett翻看了好一會兒，才愣愣地出口詢問：「我是小提琴手？……我是同性戀？」  
「兩個問題的答案一樣，是的。」  
「我失憶了？我為什麼不記得所有事情？我發生了什麼？」  
Eddy收走相冊，放回抽屜裡：「就像我一開始說的，沒錯，你失憶了。至於具體原因嘛……抱歉，目前為止我還沒有找到解答。」

4.

早晨，十點十五分。  
距離再次失去記憶還有十四小時。

Brett縮在沙發上，早餐吃撐了，有點不舒服。十分鐘前Eddy告訴他有事必須出門，中午之前會回來，讓自己乖乖在屋裡待著。外頭又開始下雪，但室內開著暖氣，Brett反而有些熱。

他說，他們是戀人。  
戀人的概念對現在的Brett來說有點難理解——他還記得所有常識，記得怎麼說話、怎麼拿筷子、怎麼煮開水，甚至記得怎麼開車；但他遺忘了所有和「人」相關的事情……他忘記自己是誰，忘了自己的父母，忘了所有朋友，更忘了那個自稱Eddy的男人。  
Brett的記憶像撒了一地的拼圖，一切都是那麼清晰而破碎，他試圖拼湊一些東西，卻連線索都找不到。  
不久前Eddy塞給他的相冊裡記載著一頁某座城市的小角落，人群圍繞著一杯咖啡喧囂，他甚至能聞到咖啡豆的香氣，把世界襯得無比溫柔，連那頭棕髮都變得能觸動人心。  
那是年輕時的Eddy嗎？和現在看上去沒什麼區別。

Brett實在太熱了，他站起身走到窗前準備開窗通風，而直到他把手搭上窗台，才發現家裡所有門窗都被Eddy反鎖了。  
其實他被綁架了？被打壞了腦袋才忘記所有事情？Brett被自己的想法逗得笑出聲，事實上，他沒有被綁上任何鐵鍊或手銬，只要他想，這個空間裡有不止一樣物品可以幫助他砸破大門或窗戶。  
Eddy值得他相信嗎？他坐回沙發上，笑意漸淡。

5.

中午，十二點四十五分。  
距離再次失憶還有十一小時。

那個男人回來了，帶了午餐和一杯咖啡給他，嚐起來和相冊上的那杯一樣溫暖。  
Eddy：「很熱嗎？抱歉，暖氣開關在那兒，我去給你把溫度調低一點。」  
Brett探出頭，看見來人後才緩緩把身體從琴房裡挪出來：「很熱，還有我剛剛擅自玩了你的鋼琴和小提琴，抱歉。你剛剛去哪了？……噢，我只是好奇，我是說……」  
「不用抱歉，你可以使用家裡的任何東西，更何況那把小提琴本來就是你自己的。」Eddy把背上的琴盒放到沙發上，打斷他的話：「我去工作，有一場伴奏演出……別那樣看著我，早場表演確實不常見，但這是我的樂手通行證，如果你需要檢查的話？」  
Brett擺擺手：「不用了，我相信你。」

相信……他剛剛說了相信。  
Brett又喝了一口咖啡，突然明白自己的處境。他失憶了，一個失憶的人談信任該是多麼可笑的事？從睜眼到現在，Brett的世界只有Eddy一個人，他又想起相冊裡的某一頁，那看上去像動物園，或者某個野生公園，有個戴著黑框眼鏡的男人摸著袋鼠的頭，手上還拿著小提琴，笑得一點也不像自己。  
Brett知道，那是他自己，可他卻不認識那個人。以往有多熟悉，現在就有多陌生——Brett能看見相片角落映出拍攝的人誤入的手指，沒有來由的，他覺得當時的掌鏡人就是Eddy。

Brett剛剛說他相信Eddy。  
現在的他認識Eddy甚至比認識他自己還要多，他能不相信他嗎？此刻的Brett和照片裡的動物又有什麼不一樣？對門外未知的大雪感到恐懼，也對現有的一切感到不安，他不得不相信Eddy，就和袋鼠不得不相信管理員一樣，他只會相信他，也只能相信他。

6.

下午，兩點零五分。  
距離再次失去記憶還有十小時。

兩人在餐桌上沉默地用完午餐，Eddy又和Brett重複了一次，無論他有沒有需要，都可以隨時使用家中的任何房間和物品，包括電腦、遊戲機、小提琴和鋼琴。  
Brett搖搖頭，他對遊戲沒有興趣，現在只想出門走走。Eddy阻止他：「外頭開始下雪了，別去，很冷。」  
Brett：「有時候我真懷疑你是個綁架犯。」  
Eddy聳聳肩：「這是你第22次這麼對我說。」  
Brett：「否則為什麼總把我關在裡頭？像個牢籠，又像直到電影結束都走不出螢幕的虛構角色。」  
Eddy笑了笑：「誰不是呢。」

Brett拆了一包桌上的零食：「和我說說我的事吧？……這是什麼臉，雖然你可能回答過很多次了，但今天的我是第一次問啊。」  
Eddy嘆氣，到廚房給Brett倒了一杯新的溫水。  
「要不這樣吧，」Brett拿起桌上的相冊：「我選幾張相片，你跟我說說背後的故事，好嗎？」  
Eddy猶豫了一會，點頭。

7.

那是他們高中的時候，兩個人光著上身，背景是一片雜亂又燈光昏暗的廣場。相片背後記載著年份，筆跡有些褪色，但不難看出上頭寫著「台灣 台北」。

Eddy告訴Brett，這是他們認識的第三年，兩家人一起回台灣慶祝新年。當時Eddy和Brett睡在同個房間，十多歲的男孩子正是精力最旺盛、鬼點子最多的年紀，更不用說還有另一個年紀相仿的朋友和他一起亂搞。Brett總是搞怪的那個，他提議和Eddy用小提琴進行比賽，誰輸了誰就要替對方完成數學習題——結果Brett贏了，Eddy替他寫完了整整三頁補習班發佈的假期作業。  
但用不著兩天雙方家長就發現了這件事，陳媽媽無奈地讓Eddy罰站，讓他以後別做這種事；另一邊Brett就沒有這麼好運了，楊媽媽先是訓了他一頓，之後又多買一本數學題本，罰他在年假結束前完成所有題目。  
Brett叫苦連天，認命地做了三天題，終於在第四天清晨眼眶泛紅搖醒Eddy，一臉委屈奶聲奶氣問他能不能教自己數學。  
可Eddy的數學程度又能比Brett高到哪裡去？楊媽媽敲響Brett房門的時候，看到的正是兩個少年趴在地上偷看漫畫的畫面——她氣得大叫：楊博堯，你自己寫不完作業，別拖累人家韋丞！  
陳媽媽聽到叫聲後也趕上樓來，訓了一頓自家兒子：你的琴練完了嗎？小堯都練完第三樂章了還有空可以算數學，你呢？自己都管不好了！

Brett聽他模仿媽媽們的聲音，沒忍住笑出來：「結果呢？最後我們寫完作業了嗎？」  
Eddy咳了咳：「……當然沒有，我是說，至少那個上午沒有。我們後來從窗戶沿著窗格跳出去玩了，就在照片上的廣場，最後被抓了個現刑，你媽氣得拍照，說要拿回去給你爸看。」  
Brett伸手撫摸照片：「我爸？那我爸是是個什麼樣的人？他打我了嗎？」  
「你爸啊……」Eddy將相冊翻了一頁：「他很疼你。那時候他只是對著照片大笑，一點也沒有懲罰你。但就在那幾年後，他親手把你趕出家門。」

8.

那是Eddy第一次見Brett哭成這種鬼樣子。  
他跪在門邊，像每個同性題材的影視作品一樣，安安靜靜地跪著流淚淋雨。  
別怕，Eddy說，他們只是暫時不理解，別怕。  
可事實上他自己也怕得要死，他撐著不敢哭，牽著Brett的手和他一起跪在楊家門口。楊爸爸剛打了他們兩個一頓，兩個小提琴家額角都被竹條掃出血痕了也不敢舉起手遮擋，現在膝蓋也跪得近乎瘀血，但還好，反正拉琴不需要用腳。  
他們跪了很久很久，久到鄰居都差點報警了，楊爸爸也沒有心軟開門。  
Eddy帶著Brett回家，Brett幾乎站不起來，被Eddy背著坐上計程車，兩個人都沒有說話，手卻緊緊握在一起。要說氣氛是亡命天涯倒也太誇張了，可短短十分鐘路程，Eddy確實已經想好如果有什麼萬一，他該帶Brett去哪裡。  
那之後很長一段時間Brett的身體都不好，他暫停了所有工作，也變得不愛說話，除了在Eddy回家時挪到門邊深深擁抱他，很少再有什麼反應。  
他會安靜地坐在書房，桌上鋪滿樂譜，卻一點筆記也沒有，Eddy需要定期把Brett的小提琴從琴盒裡拿出來保養，屋子裡的濕度變化大，他擔心要是哪天Brett突然又想拉琴了，提琴發出的聲音會讓他失望。  
Brett好像在考慮什麼，Eddy猜「放棄這份感情」也在他的眾多選項裡，說是「這份感情」也許並不準確，Brett是不會放棄Eddy的，他只會讓靈魂從整個物理世界脫出，將自己降低一個維度，淪落到再也摸不清、聽不清、看不清東西，藉此回到過去他還有能力和世界對話的時候。  
他的情緒像一縷煙，而唯一的出口被堵住了，堆積的煙霧在體內繚繞，逐漸成團、凝華，化成冰霜凍住血液和脈搏。

9.

「可是，我們還是結婚了不是嗎？」Brett指著相簿裡倒數第二頁的一張相片：「這是婚禮吧？」  
Eddy看了一眼，神情有些落寞：「是，這是我們的教堂婚禮，其實我們都沒有宗教信仰，原本打算回老家結婚，可是東方婚禮只有兩個人沒辦法完成。」  
台灣的婚禮儀式是證婚和喜宴合一的，Brett隱約記得那些流程，立刻明白了Eddy是什麼意思。  
如果新郎雙方的父母都沒辦法、也不願意到場，在牽著新人入場和父母致詞的橋段，他們擁有的只是一片空白。  
Brett又問：「戒指呢？我們有結婚戒指嗎？」  
Eddy從一旁的木櫃中抽出一個小盒子，慢慢朝Brett打開，裡面是一枚銀色的男款圓戒，沒有過多裝飾，但切面很有設計感，Brett把它套進自己的中指，感覺有點鬆，他猜測自己應該比起訂購婚戒時清瘦許多。  
「這是後來才設計的。我的在手上，看，就是這個。你拿著的是你自己的戒指，原本和我一樣隨身攜帶，但我上週趁你睡著時把它收起來了，因為你哭鬧著要自殺，差點就把戒指吞進肚子裡。」  
「我？」Brett不敢相信：「我為什麼要自殺？」  
Eddy深呼吸了兩次，才說：「我不知道。Brett，我不知道。你為什麼要自殺？」  
他看起來很悲傷，Brett想那對他來說大概不是什麼好的回憶，這種感覺很奇妙，明明自殺未遂的是他自己，此時他看著痛苦的Eddy卻只有同情，沒有身為伴侶該出現的愧疚或心疼。  
「我們結婚的事，我爸媽知道嗎？」Brett把戒指收回盒子裡：「這只是個儀式，還是也被法律承認？」  
「可能知道，也可能不知道。我們那時不在布里斯班，你說想到遠一點的地方散心，我就把工作辭了。我們去了很多城市，走過很多牧場，也看了很多新奇的東西；照片裡的教堂就是景點之一，嚴格說起來，我們是玩到一半『順便』結婚的，所以沒有登記。」  
「聽起來像私奔。」  
Eddy笑了：「你當時也這麼說。」  
Brett笑不出來，他不記得這些事，也無法體會Eddy的心情。他被一股莫名的寂寞籠罩，突然一點也不好奇往事了，可Eddy像被打開了話匣子一樣，開始笑著勾起他的手和他說了很多、很多旅行時的趣事，Brett總覺得是在聽別人的遊記，緊繃地被Eddy握著，試圖假裝自己對那人說的話很有興趣。  
他曾經深愛著眼前的人。  
但此時此刻，Brett也搞不清楚究竟是「遺忘」比較可怕，還是他居然能從對方口中的故事、模糊而又清晰地找回當初的悸動。他分不清傷懷和幻想。  
「別說了，Eddy。」  
他輕顫著指尖，口氣近乎央求，但Eddy沒理會他，繼續抽出下一張相片。  
「Eddy，我不想聽，Eddy！」  
Brett轉頭，看見Eddy靜靜流了滿臉淚，卻還是笑著。

10.

傍晚，八點二十。  
距離再次失去記憶還有四小時。

兩人隨便弄了點吃的當作晚餐，Brett吃得很慢，一碗湯都能喝上十幾分鐘，Eddy也不催他，逕自把已經清空了的碗盤扔進洗碗槽，繼續拿起相片說故事。  
他說了太久的話，嗓音都開始發乾。  
「——然後，這是我們回到布里斯班之後，在家門口拍的第一張照片。」  
Brett注意到這已經是相簿的最後一頁，再往下就沒有了：「為什麼要在門口拍照？」  
Eddy把相片抽出來，相片背面的筆跡比前幾張都要清晰，像是最近才寫的：「我不知道，Brett，你總是做一些我搞不懂的事。你說想拍照，我們就拍了，那些旅行時帶回來的禮物都還擺在地上，現在看起來有點好笑，但當時我們都很開心。」  
「這是最後一張相片，因為再之後我就生病了嗎？」  
Eddy點頭：「嗯，回家之後沒多久你就病倒了。某天早晨醒來突然不認得我，一臉驚恐地問我『你是誰』。」  
Brett聳聳肩：「就像我今天早上做的一樣。」  
「就像你今天早上做的一樣。」Eddy重複了一次，「在旅遊時我瞞著你投了很多張履歷，也面試過了一些樂團——還好我這麼做了，因為要不是如此，我們的存款都不足以負擔醫藥費和機票錢。」  
「我們又去了很多地方，你大概不記得吧？上個月剛從台灣回澳洲，我算錯了時差，機票時間買得不好，你在飛機上醒過來，以為我是跨國綁架犯。」  
他的語氣有點滑稽，Brett沒忍住笑出來。  
「我不喜歡你吃藥，我猜你自己也不喜歡，但我們沒有太多選擇。你偶爾會出現藥物副作用，輕一點的是起疹子、胃痛、頭暈，嚴重一點的有倒在地上顫抖、嘔吐、或者一睡就是十幾個小時。」  
「這很嚇人，Brett。」Eddy壓低聲音，像是再也受不了了一樣，不曉得在和誰哭訴：「我不知道該怎麼辦，我沒有辦法了，我感覺很無助。」

11.

Brett覺得自己應該向Eddy道歉，或者說，代替「Brett」向Eddy道歉。  
他們沉默了好一會兒，幾分鐘後反而是Eddy吐出一句對不起，然後搖搖晃晃地走進臥室，Brett從門縫看到他蹲在角落，抱著膝蓋無聲痛哭，那雙骨節分明的手用力到關節都發白了，Brett不知道這一年來他是每天都這麼痛苦，還是今天的自己在無意之中將他擊垮了。  
「我……我很抱歉。」  
過了很久Eddy才回話：「不要道歉，Brett，你明知道，我和你都相信這不是你的錯。」  
他的聲音染著哭腔：「你不是一年前還沒失憶的Brett Yang，理所當然可以覺得事不關己。」  
「你不怪我嗎？」Brett說：「我把你忘了。」  
Eddy又開始哭，連話都有點說不清楚：「怪你？我該怎麼怪你？要是連我都責怪你，誰還能拯救我們倆。」  
Brett猶豫了一會兒，然後說：「你就沒有想過放棄我嗎？」  
「……放棄你？」Eddy忽然大口深呼吸，氣得五官都扭曲了，他想大吼，卻還在極力忍耐：「停止再對我說這種話！你明天就忘了，但我記得，我會永遠記得！就像我記得當年你電話裡小小聲說的那句『我愛你』、教堂裡說的『我願意』、還有睡著時的不斷重複的『救救我』！」  
「我能怎麼辦？Brett，你告訴我，我能怎麼辦？我甚至想過在這間屋子裡燒炭，牽著你、抱著你，一起離開這該死的世界。天曉得你吞下戒指那天我有多想和你一起，但我不行，我就是做不到！」

12.

滴。  
熱水器發出細小的聲響，如果和Eddy所說的一樣，Brett在經過午夜十二點就會重置記憶，那Brett希望留給今天的自己一個好的句點。

夜晚，九點五十分。  
距離再次失去記憶還有兩小時。

Eddy的嗓子已經哭啞了，Brett朝他走近，把他的手牽起來：「你該為了自己而活，你可以丟下我。」  
Eddy神情恍惚，說：「我不能。」  
「你能。」Brett和他十指緊扣，這讓他有點不自在，但不知道為什麼，他就是想這麼做：「不能也得能。」  
「然後呢？」Eddy把臉埋進自己的手臂裡：「然後你就要離開我了嗎？」  
「別傻了，Eddy。你一方面希望我痊癒，另一方面又依賴失憶的我——對你來說『照護』不是負擔，因為你需要做這件事。你知道你和一般的病人家屬有什麼不同嗎？他們會感到厭煩，你不會，因為你和我一樣，病了。」  
「我沒有。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「我只是因為太愛你了。」  
「對。」Brett說：「我早該想到的。」

13

滴。

14.

「今天還好嗎？」  
「還好，」Brett從床邊的塑膠椅上站起來，對走進病房的醫生微微點頭：「清醒的時間比昨天多了三個小時，這是好事吧？」  
醫生也點頭：「這很好，復健進度也很樂觀，再辛苦你堅持一下。」  
「一定的。」

Brett站在床邊，看著年輕的護理師替病床上的人測量體溫、紀錄儀器數據，原本焦躁的情緒也漸漸被撫平下來。  
Eddy還在沉睡著，即使醫生不斷告訴Brett「你的朋友不會有事」，那人整整一週的昏迷還是嚇壞了他。  
半個月前Eddy在踏進家門的瞬間四肢無力、隨後摔倒在石階上，當場陷入昏迷；Brett聽到聲響後開門察看，立刻被額角出血的Eddy嚇得大叫出聲，顫抖著手把他扛上車送醫。  
他後知後覺地想起自己不應該挪動傷患，好險經過檢查，Eddy的昏迷和碰撞無關，醫院為他裝上簡易維生系統，Brett每天都要聽著儀器定時發出的細微聲響，從最開始的焦慮、恐慌、緊繃，到現在已經能和那些噪音和平共處。  
八天前Eddy醒來了，但精神狀況還是很不穩定，除了昏睡，他每隔半小時就會盯著床邊的Brett，問他：「你知道我是誰嗎？」  
Brett回答：「知道，你是Eddy。」  
但Eddy和聽不見一樣，又開始自言自語：「我是Eddy Chen，你可以叫我Eddy，我是你的愛人；你叫Brett Yang，今年27歲，是一名音樂家。」

Brett很後悔，非常後悔。  
Eddy的異常是從他發現自己在嗑藥開始的。  
他們從各地旅遊回來，Brett給家裡人打了幾通電話，一次也沒有被接通，他知道這代表楊家人還沒有原諒他。  
也是那時候開始，Brett才發現自己居然脆弱到這種程度，他像是被剝去了外殼的蝸牛，血肉暴露在外，就連站到太陽底下都會疼得說不出話；他不顧一切地麻痺自己，試圖拼回被自己一手打碎的保護殼，他弄不到大麻和安眠藥，便從藥局找來替代品，一顆一顆往胃裡塞。  
他成功了，同時他也搞砸了。  
在他終於因為濫用藥物而出現幻覺時，Eddy正好因為樂團突然宣布休假而提早回家，他打開門看見窩在地上嘔吐的Brett，那灘被膽汁染色的穢物裡還有幾顆尚未融化的白色藥丸，Eddy嚇得衝到他面前，馬上又看到Brett手腕上因為持刀的手嚴重顫抖、而沒有成功劃破皮膚的血痕。  
那是幻覺，Brett以為有蟲在他的手腕上，Eddy卻誤會他想自殺。  
他瘋了似的抓著Brett的肩膀，吼他「你做了什麼！」，Brett恍惚地搖頭，嘴裡掉出他原本用舌尖勾著的銀色圓戒，Eddy看見後更失控了，哭吼著撥打電話把他送進醫院洗胃。  
Brett清醒後Eddy不斷問他「為什麼」，問的不是「為什麼嗑藥」，而是「你為什麼想離開？」  
離開人間，離開這場冒險，離開他的身邊。  
Brett沒有出聲，因為在當時，他確實不曉得該怎麼回答這個問題。

15.

在Eddy的世界裡，Brett才是失憶的那個人。  
這該是多麼讓人感到害怕的事，哪怕過去Eddy從未對Brett顯現出過於激烈的佔有慾，但在思緒被禁錮的期間，睡夢中的囈語仍展現他潛意識裡強硬、霸道、無禮的「挽留方式」——他幾乎是直接將Brett變成了自己的傀儡娃娃，希望Brett日復一日地遺忘，遺忘家人、遺忘朋友、也遺忘Eddy Chen。  
若不是如此，他再沒有其他辦法將Brett留在身邊。  
他一次又一次地告訴Brett自己的名字，一字一句填滿他記憶裡的空缺，讓Brett認識他、相信他、最後愛上他。Eddy用這種方式獲取滿足感，藉此覆蓋Brett曾經試圖拋下他的夢靨。  
Brett確實因此感到害怕，矛盾的是，Eddy對他的強烈依賴又讓他那深不見底的不安全感被填得滿滿當當，甚至溢出洞口，化作空氣中的懸浮微粒，深入他的鼻腔、氣管、肺泡，慢慢讓他窒息而亡。  
他恐懼著，同時也享受著。  
他也病了，是嗎？但他只是因為太愛他了。

16.

Brett有時會陷入恍惚，他無從判斷起究竟哪一個世界才是現實，不只是他，其實所有人都沒辦法保證「現實的真偽」——昏迷的究竟是他還是Eddy？Brett想，他一輩子都得不出解答。  
那也無所謂，只要他和Eddy存在於同個世界，便足夠了；他不需要絕對的真實，只希望當自己伸出手、Eddy能以最快的速度牽起他。

「你什麼時候要回來接我？」Brett看了一眼Eddy的維生系統，又伸手摸進口袋，那兒有一整袋還沒被扔掉的藥丸，「你知道我沒什麼耐性。你再不回來，就換我去找你了哦。」  
Eddy的睫毛顫了顫，嘴角若有似無地向上揚起。  
他只是因為太愛他了。

Fin.  
2020.11.28


End file.
